ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostron
was a kaiju from the TV series, Return of Ultraman. Ghostron appears in episode 8. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Osugidani History Return of Ultraman Hideki Goh was sent on a renegade mission to stop a wild monster on his own, the monster was Ghostron. A monster that is possibly related to or even a sibling to Arstron. During the mission, Goh fired an X bomb missile into the monster’s tail, until eventually Ghostron burrowed away underground. After MAT discovered Ghostron's origin, but suddenly noted the X bomb missile inside his tail. It turned out Goh accidentally used the timed version of the bomb that is set to detonate in 10 hours. Ghostron later re-emerged from underground in front of a dynamite factory and fell asleep, making the situation bleak. At first, MAT tried to use paralysis missiles, but failed. Then Goh suddenly appeared with a modified Jeep with an alarm siren built to it to lure the monster. After getting to the safety explosion area, Goh ditched the Jeep and transformed into Ultraman Jack and the two started fighting. However, the fight was brief as Ghostron sat back down refusing to fight and with the thought of the bomb detonating in everyone's mind prevented any further action by either MAT or Ultraman Jack. Suddenly, Jack started burrowing underground by spinning like a drill. Jack then popped up from underneath Ghostron, grabbing onto the monster’s body and he carried it into the Earth’s atmosphere allowing the bomb to detonate safely, while destroying Ghostron in the process. Trivia *Suit actor: Takanobu Toya *Ghostron's suit is a remodeled Arstron suit. **Certain book sources claim that Ghostron is the younger sibling to Arstron, possibly for this reason. This fact has not been proven by any other means. *Ghostron communicates primarily through grunting and growling when content or unprovoked, but will utter a squealing roar when angered, injured or in battle. *Ghostron is among the most passive/naive monsters in the series, refusing to fight and preferring to escape if given the chance. **Ghostron was mentioned in episode 29 of Ultraman 80 and compared to Kyasshi, being noted as a "very aggressive carnivore" despite the fact this was nowhere near the truth. *Although not physically seen, Ghostron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *A statue of Ghostron appears in episode 9 of Ultraman Leo. The statue is positioned fighting a statue of Twin Tail. The☆Ultraman Ghostron reappeared in episode 27 of the series, The☆Ultraman. The second monster unleashed by the Baladon invaders, Ghostron burst forth from the rocky surface and quickly engaged Arstron! The monsters battle raged on, neither of them able to gain the upper hand on one another. Soon another kaiju, Gokinezura, joined the titanic fray while Aboras and Banila, yet two more kaiju, drew battle elsewhere. With five monsters running rampant, the Science Garrison began to bomb the entire island! Soon the invaders unleashed their strongest behemoth, Red King. With chaos all over the island, Ghostron tried to challenge the island’s top kaiju! It rushed in an attempt to attack the brute, but a blast of purple fire leaped from Red King’s fanged jaws. The flames tore through Ghostron’s body, engulfing it in a mighty explosion and sending what was left of it raining across the island. Trivia *In this series, Ghostron possesses the roar of the Toho Monster, Baragon. Data : Ghostron can fire a medium-strength beam of heat from his mouth. :;Weakness Ghostron cannot see anything, even explosions, when they are 20-100 meters away from him. However the monster reacts to sound easily. Ghostron Heat Beam.png|Magma Ray - Joneus ver.= Ghostron (Joneus) :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Babaloneon Empire :;Powers and Weapons * : Ghostron can fire a medium-strength beam of heat from his mouth. *Electrical Discharge: This Ghostron can also unleash electrical discharge from its body. }} Other Media Redman Ghostron appeared in episodes 27, 28, 57, 80, 84, 88, 90, 92, and 93 of the series Redman. Ghostron's first appearance on the show was in episode 27 of the series, Redman where fought the hero after he was caught walking down the hill. After firing his missiles at him (which the hero dodged), he engaged him in hand to hand combat. After a bit of fighting, Redman summoned his Red Arrow to finish off Ghostron but the monster caught it and threw it away. He was eventually killed after Redman threw the arrow at his neck. Ghostron reappeared in episode 28, where he fought Sadola, even after Redman showed up and killed him. He then fought the alien hero and was disadvantaged as his earlier fight had tired him out. He was eventually killed when Redman threw him and stroke his pressure points afterwards. In episode 57, he fights Redman at the beginning and puts up a surprsingly good fight against him, even knocking away his own Red Knife thrown at him. Redman then regained the upper hand after dodging his finger missiles, but Peguila shows up to give the monster a hand. Even so, Redman never gave up and held his ground against the two monsters. After defeating Peguila, the hero defeated Ghostron with a judo throw that sent him rolling down the hill. Ghostron reappeared in episode 80, where he fought Redman on top of a hill but quickly lost to a Red Kick to the neck after a surprisingly short fight. The alien hero would then fight and defeat Peguila afterwards. In episode 84, Ghostron fought Redman alone. After colliding with the hero, Ghostron caught his Red Knife and threw it back at him with minimum to no damage. The two of them then proceeded with an evenly matched fight consisting of throws, kicks, chops, and punches until Redman finally defeated Ghostron with a Red Kick to the face. Ghostron reappeared in episode 88 where he appeared to have held the upper hand against Redman by pinning him down to the ground, but the alien hero overcame that difficulty and the rest of the fight fell into his favor by keeping him at bay with his usual kicks, throws, grapples, punches, and chops, and he managed to defeat the monster by using his Red Fall on him on top of a hill. In episode 90, Ghostron teams up with Sasahiller to battle Redman, but they were easily sent tumbling down the hill they began fighting the hero on, but they refused to back down and kept going at him, and after an evenly matched fight, Redman summoned his Red Knife and jammed it in Ghostron's head, killing him in the process and soon, Sasahiller would fall as well. Ghostron reappeared in episode 92, where he teamed up with Peguila to battle Redman. He held the alien hero still while Peguila was beating him up until the hero freed himself by kicking the latter and sent both monsters down the hill. Both the monsters and Redman held their own against each other with neither side gaining the advantage but, even though they pinned him down to the ground and even knocked away his Red Knife, in the end, Ghostron ended up getting killed by a Red Arrow to the chest while Peguila followed soon afterwards. The monster's final appearance on the show was in episode 93, where he teamed up with Peguila and Sasahiller once more to take down and defeat Redman. All three monsters had the advantage against the alien hero, leading to a very long and excruciating fight the fight in favor of the monsters. However, Redman didn't give up, and after he defeated Peguila, the alien hero killed Ghostron with a double kick to the neck and Sasahiller soon followed. Trivia *In episode 57, the insert theme sang "Red Fall" when Redman threw Ghostron down the hill, seemingly replacing Redman's call. However, this may just be a coincidence. Gallery Return of Ultraman Ghostron.png Ghostron 4.jpg Ghostron I.png Ghostron II.png Ghostron-0.png Ghostronn.jpg Gnostronk.PNG GHOSTON VI.png GHOSTON VII.png GHOSTON V.png The☆Ultraman Ghostron Jonias.png Ghostron.jpg Earthtronghostrongokinezula.png Other Ghostron 1.jpg|Ghostron Suit Ghostron Bullmark.jpg|A Bullmark Ghostron ghostron_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Ghostron Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Fire Kaiju